


Look What the Wind Blew In

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: candream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What the Wind Blew In

**Look What the Wind Blew In**

**For:** candream

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters/Pairings:** August/Emma (Wooden Swan!!!)

**Prompt:** fluff, happy ending

**Word count:** 318

 

The chilly morning had turned into a quiet afternoon when Emma parked the police cruiser in front of Granny’s. She got out and shivered as a cold wind blew suddenly.

“Oh. That’s not a good sign around here.” Emma said out loud to herself. She quickly looked around to make sure no one saw her talking to herself.

Emma had just pulled her jacket closer and stepped onto the sidewalk when she heard a strangely familiar sound behind her in the street. She turned around and saw a rider on a motorcycle.

“How did …?” Emma walked back into the street and approached the now stationary motorcycle and rider. “Hey! Who are you and how did you get here?”

The rider pulled off his helmet and grinned at her. “Hi Emma. Who I am, you know, and how I got here is a mystery even to me. I was just driving on this road and here I am.”

“But you were turned into a kid. I saw it.” Emma said. “You were playing with Henry before Pan sent … You didn’t go back, did you?”

“Nope. I came to near the tree where we came into this land. I was all grown up. I’ve been on this road many times since then looking for Storybrooke. This is the first time I’ve found it.” August rubbed his gloved hands. “I could really use some hot chocolate. How about you?”

“I think I need something a little stronger.” Emma said. She turned and walked across the street into granny’s with august behind her.

As soon as they walked in, the whole place went silent.

Emma turned back to August. “You better tell them what happened while I get the hot chocolate.”

August nodded. “Okay. Don’t forget the cinnamon.”

Emma smirked. “You just remember the part of the story in the book where your nose grows when you lie.”

August laughed.

 


End file.
